deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk
Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk is a member of the Shichibukai and the current holder of the title, "Greatest Swordsman in the World". Mihawk served as Roronoa Zoro's swordsmanship teacher during the two-year timeskip. Much of Mihawk's past remains a mystery. However, he once saw a strong rival in Shanks. Their battles were said to shake the whole of the Grand Line and Mihawk often sought Shanks out for duels. After Shanks lost his arm ten years before the story, Mihawk ceased seeking him out for duels. At some point Mihawk earned the title of "World's Greatest Swordsman" as well as joined the ranks of the Shichibukai. He was among those present at Gol D. Roger's execution. He also made the castle of Kuraigana Island his home. Mihawk had been responsible for single-handedly destroying Don Krieg's entire fleet, excluding Krieg's flagship, during his failed attempt at entering and conquering the Grand Line. The destruction of Krieg's fleet drove the pirate from the Grand Line. He then followed Don Krieg to East Blue, to the Baratie and destroyed their flagship. While at the Baratie, he encountered the Straw Hat Pirates, and Zoro immediately challenged him. Mihawk was able to block all three of Zoro's swords with the tip of his necklace blade, finally stabbing him in the chest with it. Mihawk was so impressed by Zoro's spirit, however, that he granted him a face-off against the Black Sword. Zoro then performed his strongest technique, Sanzen Sekkai, but Mihawk completely overpowered it and shattered two of his three swords in the process (all but the Wado Ichimonji). Zoro, admitting his total defeat, allowed himself to be cut down by Mihawk face-to-face, like a true swordsman. Mihawk accepted this offer and cleaved open a massive diagonal cut across Zoro's entire chest, but held back just enough to allow Zoro to live. Luffy had already struck out at the Shichibukai unsuccessfully when Zoro tearfully called out to him, proclaiming that no matter what, he would never lose again. Afterwards, Mihawk told Zoro his full name, and gave him a challenge. After hearing Zoro's goals and giving him a challenge, Mihawk asked Luffy what his goal was. When Luffy told Mihawk it was to be Pirate King, Mihawk told him that was even harder than surpassing him. With the events against Zoro over, Mihawk decided it's time he headed back to the Grand Line for a nap. Don Krieg took offense to the Shichibukai's attitude towards his men and launched an attack on him. Mihawk simply called out "You fool!" and in one final strike struck at Krieg's ship again, causing the already wrecked ship to fall further into pieces. When the dust cleared Mihawk was nowhere to be seen. Soon afterwards, Mihawk is seen visiting Shanks to bring news of Luffy's coming. When he reached the island where Shanks was, he encountered some members of the Red Hair Pirates. He asked them about their superior's whereabouts. He found Shanks and showed him Luffy’s first wanted poster. Shanks says that he can't let him leave and throws another party despite already being unwell from his previous drinking session. He answered the call to the Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and join the war, and is later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbe and Boa Hancock. When the execution of Portgas D. Ace begins, he is next seen standing alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. When Aokiji froze the two tsunamis that Whitebeard caused, Mihawk was one of the first Shichibukai to attack, wishing to measure his strength against Whitebeard. His attack, "Sekai Ichi no Zangeki" (the strongest slash in the world), was stopped by Jozu. Mihawk's attack didn't damage Jozu at all and it is unknown as whether or not Mihawk has an attack that could cut through diamond yet. He shows slight amusement upon Luffy's arrival at Marineford, remarking that the Straw Hat pirate never failed to make things interesting. When Sengoku reveals the fact that Dragon is Luffy's father, he only comments that such a revelation isn't really surprising. When Luffy manages to break through the line, Mihawk goes to meet him head on. He addresses an apology to Shanks, saying he won't hold back and wonders if fate will save Luffy from his black sword. Marco ordered Vista to take over the battle. As Luffy made his way to the execution platform once again, Mihawk concluded that Luffy's strange ability to make allies out of anyone is the most dangerous ability in the world. After the army of Pacifista appeared, Mihawk commented to Vista that it was time to finish their battle while the latter stated they both had a point in their favor. After Whitebeard got stabbed, Mihawk was the only one to ignore the event and didn't even gaze at him. He is later seen fighting in the Oriz Plaza after the pirates managed to get through the siege wall. When Luffy and Ivankov try again to reach Ace, Mihawk again arrives to stop them, but he is stopped by Daz Bones, of whose name he is aware. Daz Bones is no match for him and is easily defeated, but Crocodile intervenes and engages in combat with Mihawk, telling him to watch out because he's in a bad mood. He is later seen standing alongside Gekko Moriah, seeing Whitebeard's dead, but still standing, body. After that he is seen leaving the battle with the arrival of Shanks, stating that he agreed to help in the war against Whitebeard, but fighting against Shanks was not part of the agreement. After the battle, Mihawk shows up in the castle on Kuraigana Island. After reading about Moriah's presumed demise, Perona starts to cry. Mihawk, without any sympathy, tells Perona to go cry elsewhere. Perona then scolds Mihawk for his inhospitality. Mihawk responds by saying that Perona intruded into his house while he was gone. He also says that despite the newspaper's assertions about Moriah having died during the battle, he was alive during the whole big confrontation between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines. However, Mihawk cannot give Perona a definitive answer on whether or not Moriah is indeed alive and questions the validity of the newspaper. Mihawk is unaware of the fact that Doflamingo was ordered to kill Moriah. He's later seen in the ruins near the castle, watching Zoro's fight against the armed baboons roaming the island. He comments on how Zoro is still far away from the sea even though he was away from the castle for a long time. When Mihawk sees that the boat he provided to Zoro gets damaged, he comments that the boat is now useless, but Zoro brushes off that comment saying that he can just use part of the boat to help him swim to his destination. Mihawk then explains to Zoro the reasons behind the baboons' fighting style, and then asks him to return to the castle and leave the following morning, but Zoro refuses, saying that he needs to reach Luffy. Mihawk gives up, and allows him to do as he pleases. Zoro later comes back and asks Mihawk to train him. Mihawk tells Zoro to go, believing such an idea to be foolish. He tells him that he should be ashamed of himself, that seeing him come back crawling for help after losing to the baboons is just plain painful to watch and then closes the matter by telling him that he had been overestimating him, thus, that he will not be training him. However, Zoro answers Mihawk that he has already defeated them and that there's nothing left beside his head, but that he is not stupid enough to believe that he could win against him at this moment. In a rare moment of emotion, Mihawk starts laughing uncontrollably at the absurdity of his demand (training by his hand a swordsman who wants to kill him). However, he comprehends that Zoro isn't acting for his own benifice, and, that on the contrary, he found something much more important to him than his own life or dreams. Impressed by his resolve, which is to bear the mark of disgrace for his captain, despite the fact that he is a man who has a great sense of honor. Mihawk gives in and tells Perona to heal Zoro so they can begin his training, which takes place during the next two years. (From the One Piece Wiki) Battle vs. Sephiroth (By So-Pro Warrior) "So you killed all of these baboons by yourself.? Impressive usually these creatures would always best first timers." Hawk-Eyes says "First timer of what? Listen fool these things got in my way so I just killed them all simple as that." Sephiroth replied "Who are you?" Hawk-Eyes asks "The Names Sephiroth. I don't know where I am but since I'm here and there is probably no way back to where I'm actually from I guess I'm going to have to settle with becoming the God of this world." Sephiroths says "A God?" Hawk-Eyes says "Yes where I originally was from my only goal was to become the God of that place since I am the Chosen One, and I am destined to become the ruler of any planet I am on!" Sephiroth says "Sorry Sephiroth but I'm afraid I can't let you do something like that. You see I am waiting for someone at the end of his journey, someone that I see as someone who can surpass me. So wherever your from you should probably leave and go back to where you came from." Hawk-Eyes says Sephiroth looks at Hawk-Eyes and in a blink of an eye Sephiroth dissapears from his spot but Hawk-Eyes quickly draws Kogatana and to Sephiroth's amazement blocks his strike. "Hm not bad." Sephiroth says "You move quickly but your speed won't help you. There's a reason the people of this place call me "Hawk-Eye"." Hawk-Eyes replies Both release and jump back. "How about you fight like a true warrior and get rid of that tiny waste of a weapon right there!" Sephiroth says Hawk-Eyes smiles and puts his Kogatana back around his neck and draws Yoru. "My Pleasure." Hawk-Eyes says Hawk-Eyes swings his blade towards Sephiroth and releases a long range slash, however Sephiroth counters with his own long range slash and the two attacks canel each other out. Sephiroth releases more long range slashes but Hawk-Eyes releases one long range slash and cancels one out and then jumps to avoid the other attacks. He retaliates by using his Kokuto Arahoshi attack and as he flies downwards Sephiroth dissapears from Hawk-Eyes view and reappears behind him and while Hawk-Eyes is able to block a strike from Sephiroth using Yoru, Sephiroth surprisingly is able to knock Hawk-Eyes all the way to the ruins below with a strong striking force. Hawk-Eyes gets up and becomes impressed with Sephiroth's skills. Hawk-Eyes then notices Sephiroth disappear again but even with his vision he can't see where he is until he gets a strong feeling and swings his sword around him and is able to block another strike from Sephiroth with the clashing of the two swords so strong that the ruins around them shake in the powerful tremor of the two powerful swords. "So you can teleport huh." Hawk-Eyes says "Yeah what's wrong never faced an opponent like me.?" Sephiroth says "Hm your strong and skilled with this weapon of yours, and even have some strange abilities." Hawk-Eyes replies The two jump back once again releasing their swords from their lock together and Sephiroth jumps into the air and uses his wing to levitate in the air. Hawk-Eyes stands there puzzled until Sephiroth yells out "Shadow Flares". Hawk-Eyes sees strange orbs of darkness fly towards him, he is easily able to destory the shadow flares with a single swipe from his sword as they draw nearer until Sephiroth calls down another attack "Octaslash!" ''Sephiroth then flies towards Hawk-Eyes and swings at him but Hawk-Eyes dodges the swing, Sephiroth turns around and flies at him with incredible speed and Hawk-Eyes barely dodges the strike suffering a cut across his right hip. "Huh well now it's been a long time since I last saw some of my own blood spilt in Battle." Hawk-Eyes says "Yeah well get ready cause soon there won't be any blood left in your body at all when I'm done with you." Sephiroth says Hawk-Eyes lowers his sword to the ground and Sephiroth quickly flies at Hawk-Eyes but Hawk-Eyes reacts fast hits Sephiroth's blade in the air and follows with a twist and a slash at Sephiroth which sends him flying crashing through some of the ruins. Sephiroth gets up and sees his wound and the blood and stares at Mihawk in anger. Sephiroth flies at Mihawk but stops a couple of feet away from him and uses his attack "''Stigma!" large pillars of fire appear out of the ground and try to suck in Hawk-Eyes but Mihawk plants his sword into the ground to stop himself from being sucked in. However by doing this Sephiroth strikes at Mihawk while he has his guard down and strikes Mihawk across the chest and sends him flyin into a wall. Mihawk gets up just as Sephiroth charges at him again but is barely able to block the strike. Hawk-Eyes and Sephiroth then engage in a long sword clash each blocking each others attack each time their swords clash sparks fly everywhere and the area around them gets a stron gush of air everytime they lock swords. Sephiroth goes for Mihawk's head but Mihawk blocks the strike and then hits away Sephiroth's sword and tries to stab Sephiroth but Sephiroth jumps to the side of Mihawk's sword and swings his sword at Hawk-Eyes but Mihawk ducks down to avoid the swing. The two collide swords as more and more sparks appear every time their swords contact one another. Sephiroth jumps into the air and releases long range slashes at Hawk-Eyes who counters with his own long range slashes and counter each other out. Sephiroth decides to use his 2nd most powerful attack "SUPER NOVA!" Hawk-Eyes looks up to see rocks fallin out of the sky but relizes they are meteors and so gets ready but is surprised when they head to Sephiroth and begin to circle around him Sephiroth then raises his sword which sends the meteors flying right at Hawk-Eye who runs towards them and then jumps over them however as he is flying over them the meteors begin to blow and then blow up in Mihawk's face and send him flying and crashing into the ground. Hawk-Eyes while in pain manages to get up, Sephiroth sees this and decides to end the battle once and for all. Sephiroth flies into the air and yells out "METEOR!!!!" and sends towards Hawk-Eyes a gigantic meteor. Hawk-Eyes gets and idea he continuously sends a barrage of long-range slashes at the Meteor and is able to break it up into a bunch of pieces and then as one of the pieces closes in he jumps onto it and uses it as a platform to jump to the other pieces of broken down meteor. Sephiroth sees this and starts swinging his sword and releasing long range slashes but Mihawk starts dodging them and stopping them with his sword. Sephiroth points his sword an Mihawk and flies strait at him. Hawk-Eyes jumps into the air and raises his sword high. The world around them slows down as Sephiroth flies at Hawk-Eyes and Mihawk raises his sword in the air. Then both warriors in the speed of light slash each other with their weapons with Sephiroth swinging towards Hawk-Eyes stomach and Hawk-Eyes cuts downward on Sephiroth. Both warriors land on their feet safetly on the ground and stand with their swords pointing down to the ground. Both Sephiroth and Mihawk just stand still and as a gust of wind comes by Mihawk falls on his knees and begins to breath heavily. However he smirks and just then Sephiroth drops Masamune and falls on his knees, blood begins to come out of his mouth and drip onto the ground, Sephiroth begins to breath and Hawk-Eyes uses his sword to stand up and begins to sheath his sword onto his back, then in a quick second he finishes sheathing his sword and Sephiroth explodes in a pool of blood with Hawk-Eye having cut straight down Sephiroth's chest. "Im...possible....how can this.....be." Sephiroth says Sephiroth then falls down dead into a pool of his own blood. Hawk-Eyes breaths heavily with the injuries his sustained in the battle but manages to smile in victory and then walks to his mansion to tend to his wounds. Winner: Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk Expert's Opinion There is a reason that Dracule Mihawk has the nickname Hawk-Eyes. Sephiroth may of had magic powers on his side and speed on his side but Hawk-Eyes special eyes made Sephiroths speed useless in this battle. Hawk-Eyes was able to track the speed of Monkey D. Luffy's second gear speed which was about the same speed of Sephiroth's. Sephiroth was powerful but when it came down to the fact that he had psychological problems after finding out about himself this was a huge problem as it made him madley insane. Mihawk had faced many swordsman before him all of who were powerful and while Spehiroth had also faced some worthy foes as well he did not have the amazing feats that Hawk-Eyes had down taking out an entire Pirate Fleet armada of 50 ships. I think that both of these guys are powerful swordsman but in the end the more better and powerful swordsman which was Hawk-Eyes triumphed in the end. Click here to see the original battle, votes and weapons Category:Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors